


俑者

by LinC229



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 暗示原配【
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 唯剩恶助长勇气。





	俑者

**Author's Note:**

> 一天不实装，一天可以玩个爽，为啥不玩呢？[guna  
> au  
> 摩西/恩奇都吊乱注意

神的造物都是擅长忍耐痛苦的。他那双刚刚从风霜归还于少时的眉形正隐忍地蹙起，有汗水将浅色鬓发沾湿，循着摇摆的动作一颗一颗坠落下来——

他双手紧绷绷攀着身下男人的腰，几近掐出大片的青紫色，仿佛再也无法继续下去，时刻都是最后一击般。如果光看到他的表情，恐怕要被误认为是这场性爱的承受者了。

窗外，正午炽盛的阳光炙烤着石墙，仿佛要在上面抓出滋啦滋啦的刺耳声响；可榻边上唯有一个角照得到。帘障柔顺地盖满了、束紧了，为一根绸绳牢固地封着，一线之隔却如暗盲。至少他们两人的肤色都苍白得像是远离太阳……那金色的炽热之吻。

长发男人跪伏在柔软毯垫上，浑身赤裸，和身后摇摇欲坠的鞭笞者不同，他如一头俊美的豹子，皮肤正因湿透而富有光泽。肌肉线条时不时地沿着发力的肩肘呈现和隐没，那不是无生命之物能模拟的形式。即使召来全世界最好的雕刻师，也无法复制生命力的本源。

神赐一切。而在黑暗的河流下，即便是神之手也不能插入其中。

他们可能是都疯了才会在神殿内做这种事。可既然使者的权杖已轶，甚至连诫律和生命都亲手打破，权威的束缚便就此失却了意义。唯剩恶助长勇气。

因此，两片俑人穿越了时间和其它隔阂，才能于此刻激烈地，同时也沉默地交谈。他们紧咬着牙，沉溺于欲望中，不去想那些距离神殿客居越来越近的杂乱的脚步声。

啊，要有光，刺破了薄纱般的空气。一只深色的手已穿入帘幕，接踵而至的是倾泻的日光，厚厚尘灰在他的动作下坍落在地。所有黑色都无所遁形，唯余一切静寂无声。

 

END


End file.
